A Dangerous Liaison
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Kisah cinta adalah satu hal tentang strategi yang selayaknya sudah diperhitungkan secara matang. Sebuah kumpulan ficlet bertema poker dengan pairing Yuuki x Sakuma dan Onesided!Miyoshi x Sakuma.


**A Dangerous Liaison**

.

 _Disclaimer: Joker game milik Koji Yanagi_

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , Klise, dan _Slash_.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **A Dangerous Liaison oleh Putra Penipu**

.

"...Poker bukan tentang permainan membaca kartu."

Letnan Sakuma memandang laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya dengan skeptis. Ia pernah sekali dikerjai dalam permainan pengecut berkedok poker. Kali ini tidak lagi, bahkan keledai tidak terperosok ke lubang yang sama dua kali. "Kurasa Anda tidak benar-benar membicarakan tentang kartu remi."

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mendengus, agaknya terhibur. Letnan Sakuma masih tetap tajam. "Ya, aku membicarakan tentang dirimu."

Selepas insiden di kediaman John Gordon, Letnan Sakuma mendatangi Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sekadar salam perpisahan untuk kembali ke markas pusat militer. Berdiri di ruangan pribadi sang Letnan Kolonel, lengkap dengan setelan dan dasi gelapnya.

"Apa yang sedang Anda duga, Yuuki- _san_?"

"Tentangmu... banyak hal," ini tidak hanya tentang instansi. Letnan Sakuma memang layaknya buku yang terbuka, jujur dan mudah dibaca. Lelaki naif dengan segala loyalitasnya sebagai salah seorang letnan militer di bawah bendera kekaisaran Jepang.

"Apa maksud Anda, Yuuki- _san_?"

"Tentang tawaranku untuk mengikuti pelatihan Agensi D tempo hari. Ada ketakutan tersendiri dan itu melahirkan kecemasan. Kau hanya takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirimu apabila eksistensimu tidak lagi diakui. Pikirmu, bahkan gajah mati meninggalkan gading, tetapi tidak ada mata-mata mati meninggalkan nama."

Letnan Sakuma mengakui bahwa Letnan Kolonel Yuuki adalah satu pria paling keras yang pernah ia kenal. Namun, gertakan ini menekan satu titik kemarahan Letnan Sakuma yang tidak dangkal. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas perkataan pria itu. "Yuuki- _san_ , apakah dugaan ini dapat disimpulkan bahwa Anda merasakan ketakutan yang sama?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, lengkung bibirnya yang jarang diperlihatkan. Terdapat jeda lima detik jarum jam yang menyesakkan. "Takut akan kematian adalah salah satu hal sederhana untuk bertahan hidup. Uang, kehormatan, patriotisme, bahkan kematian itu ilusi. Masa depan yang hanya berarti kekosongan."

"Yuuki- _san_ , kurasa Anda harus membiarkan saya pergi," ya, ruangan ini terlalu sesak jika diisi dengan dua orang pria dengan egonya masing-masing, bahkan Letnan Sakuma merasakan jika napasnya selama ini tercekat.

Satu anggukan kepala Letnan Kolonel Yuuki berarti kebebasan. Maka, Letnan Sakuma berbalik tanpa membungkukkan badan. Ia memang laki-laki yang naif, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah belajar. Namun, sebelum tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu ia teringat akan satu hal, "jika poker bukan permainan tentang membaca kartu aku tetap tidak bisa menebak tujuan _joker_ yang menyelinap seperti ular berbisa."

"Tidak, kau sudah tahu sisanya. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya."

.

 **High Card**

Pada equinox september, dua puluh tiga hari setelah Jerman menyerang Polandia, seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan jas _single breasted_ dengan sepatu oxford hitam mengilap bahkan di malam yang gelap. Pria itu berjalan timpang menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang mendingin karena perubahan musim. Hari ini adalah musim gugur kelima puluh sejak ia menghitungnya, hingga ia mulai merasa mengidap melankolia.

Senja hari datang lebih cepat. Jauh di bawah alam sadarnya yang tidak pernah timbul, ia merasa keadaan pikirannya seperti _momiji_ yang jatuh ke danau kecil di dekat taman Koishikawa Korakuen. Pun air danau yang seperti kaca memantulkan langit di musim gugur, itu seperti berlian yang berkilauan di malam yang panjang. Indah, namun sedikit sentuhan akan mengaburkannya.

Sebuah kelakar menjadi rahasia umum di antara para Agen D tentang musim gugur, saat Hatano berseloroh ketika mereka bermain _Joker Game_ , antara kesal dan waspada saat dua rekannya membelot sehingga kartu terbaiknya selama permainan hanya _high card_. "Jika bertugas pada musim gugur berhati-hatilah dengan jalanannya. Itu rapuh seperti hati seorang letnan militer Jepang," gelak tawa yang berbaur dengan asap rokok. Sebuah gurauan serius yang pasti akan mengejutkan dia yang sedang dibicarakan.

Nyatanya, jalanan Tokyo di musim gugur ini memang rapuh. Perang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu di tanah ini, mengikuti deklarasi perang oleh Inggris dan Perancis terhadap sekutu Jepang, Jerman. Perang itu datang karena kebencian yang melahirkan kejahatan, yang dengan mudah disikapi dengan nyinyir, dengan pertikaian senjata, ataupun dengan penghancuran diri sendiri karena mereka sebut itu _Bushido_. Segala hal yang bertentangan dengan apapun yang menjadi prinsipnya selama ia mendirikan Agensi D.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki juga bukan salah seorang pria yang baik, setidaknya ia juga tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri demikian. Kebaikan adalah suatu kata berbahaya yang harus segera diluruskan. Meskipun kebaikan kiranya dapat melampui kejahatan secara umum, berdasarkan kemenangan-kemenangan yang dapat diukur maupun yang tidak. Namun, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kejahatan mendapat semua aspek yang disebut dengan cerita sebenarnya. Tidak dapat dielakkan, tetapi selalu dihindari agar tidak terjadi anti-klimaks.

Maka dari itu, Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menahbiskan diri sebagai bukan salah satunya. Sebabnya, tidak ada orang baik yang memanfaatkan perang bagi tindakan pragmatisnya. Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan para agen D lainnya yang menyusup, berperang menggunakan taktik-taktik licik, menggunakan kebohongan pintar. Berdiri di belakang garis pertahanan lawan. Mereka yang membaur dan menyembunyikan identitas diri, lalu kembali ke Jepang dengan informasi yang bukan hak mereka. Para monster yang mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dan mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Mereka tidak terlihat secara kasat mata, tetapi ada di sana. Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengakui bahwa secara normal, arti tentang kebenaran seperti ini tidak dapat diterima.

Ia juga seorang peminum berat. Terkadang saat malam datang ia habiskan untuk minum-minum bersama kedelapan didikan Agensi D, atau bersama _geisha-geisha_ muda, atau khusus bersama penghubung dari kantor pusat militer Jepang, Letnan Sakuma. Walaupun ketika mabuk, seperti beberapa orang lainnya, ia tetap waspada dan menjaga pikirannya tetap sadar, adakalanya seorang pria merasakan dirinya tinggi untuk alasan-alasan yang jelas. Maka, dengan kehendak sendiri ia membujuk Letnan Sakuma. Faktanya, _futon_ di kamar pribadinya jelas lebih hangat daripada sekadar _tatami_ dan alkohol.

Di satu malam saat Letnan Sakuma susah payah menolaknya, dengan wajah merah dan napas berat. Namun, laki-laki naif itu terperanjat saat sepasang bibir, berbau campuran antara _gin_ dan anggur yang dibubuhi _brandy_ dengan rempah-rempah yang pahit lengkap dengan buah zaitun(1), memerangkap miliknya yang gemetar. Satu kecupan tidak menyakitkan, tetapi satu kecupan membakar gairah dan mereka melepaskan. Hal-hal ini yang membuat kebaikan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menjadi abu-abu. Secara sempit, berkaitan dengan moralitas di masanya, sebagai suatu hal yang ini juga tidak dapat diterima.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki pun menganggap dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal remeh yang berkaitan dengan romansa. Namun, tidak satu orangpun dapat mendikte dirinya sendiri kapan dan kepada siapa ia jatuh cinta. Meskipun, hal ini tidak menjadi daftar teratas kehidupannya yang tidak lagi muda, tetapi tetap tidak dapat diterka.

Bunyi ketukan tongkat jalan berhenti di langkahnya yang kesepuluh ribu. Karena hal terpenting yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah mendatangi markas pusat militer. Satu kesempatan emas karena tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mereka kecuali bekerja sama dengan Agensi D. Praktik spionase yang bekerja di balik layar bagi pasukan militer Jepang yang sumpahnya berani mati.

Lalu, setelah Letnan Kolonel Yuuki melapor, terbukalah pintu utama markas pusat militer untuknya yang datang dengan strategi sempurna. Hal yang terkait dengan semua yang telah berlalu dan semua yang akan datang. Kehidupan para agen D yang berani menghadapi kekosongan dan kesendirian hingga hari-hari yang tidak bertanggal.

.

 **One Pair**

Letnan Sakuma masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia hidup dalam kepalsuan; nama palsu, sejarah palsu, semuanya... hingga jati diri mereka. Tidak akan ada akhir yang indah di dalam kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Letnan Sakuma tahu benar, karena selama ini ia menerima sebuah doktrin tanpa menyangkalnya bahwa akhir yang indah adalah dengan mengamalkan _Bushido_.

Dua puluh empat bulan mengawasi terbentuknya instansi baru, Agensi D, seperti mendapat tamparan keras terhadap harga dirinya. Ia adalah salah seorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk negara, untuk rekan-rekannya yang sama-sama berjuang di medan perang. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Di Agensi D hanya cemoohan yang ia peroleh atas prinsipnya dan itu sedikit meresahkan hatinya. Oleh karena itu, Sakuma tanpa segan menyebut mereka monster.

Di atas segala keresahan yang mengusiknya sekian lama, suatu kali ia bertanya kepada Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. "Banggakah ibu pertiwi ini kepadamu, Yuuki- _san_?"

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menyeringai tipis karena pertanyaan lugu Letnan Sakuma, khas polisi militer kekaisaran Jepang. "Ini tempat pelatihan mata-mata dan bukan itu yang kami cari," jawaban Letnan Kolonel Yuuki membuat Letnan Sakuma berpikir lebih dalam, karena sejak saat itu ia mengenal konsep kekosongan.

Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam benaknya ternyata tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ, karena Letnan Sakuma mulai mempertanyakan tentang kekosongan yang dipahami oleh Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Sekali lagi, kenyataan menamparnya setelah insiden di rumah John Gordon. Atasannya, Kolonel Mutou, ingin mengambing hitamkan mereka, para agen D, atas kegagalannya sendiri dan bisa saja ia berakhir melakukan _seppuku._ Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena saat Letnan Sakuma menarik _katana_ -nya ia bersikeras untuk berpikir jernih, mengosongkan pikirannya, mereduksinya dari segala hal yang hanya tampak di permukaan. Selepas itu ia memahami arti kekosongan yang selama ini dipahami oleh Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dengan penuh keyakinan diri.

Tidak ada monster yang bijaksana. Bukan berarti penilaiannya terhadap mata-mata mulai membaik. Hanya saja, kali ini ia dapat melihatnya dari sudut pandang lain bahwa terkadang suatu hal tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Letnan Sakuma tetap menganggap mereka sebagai pengecut yang tidak jujur yang tentu saja melanggar _Bushido_ dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang jahat.

Benarkah Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sejahat itu? Tidak, ia akan jadi sama jahatnya untuk menghakimi seseorang, setidaknya Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan para agen D hanya mempunyai cara pandang lain tentang perang, tentang kehidupan. Dengan berat hati Letnan Sakuma mengelompokkan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki pada area abu-abu; terang atau gelap mungkin ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya, toh dirinya juga tidak terlepas dari kejahatan. Setidaknya mereka tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk mengambil hak hidup orang lain.

"Kau kelihatan melankolis," Letnan Kolonel Yuuki berbalik dari jendela ruangannya dan mendapati Letnan Sakuma dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak biasa berdiri di ruangannya di hari menjelang senja. "Ke mana optimismemu?"

"Apakah Anda percaya kebetulan, Yuuki- _san_?"

"Enam atau tujuh atau satu dasawarsa lagi. Apa kau bisa menebak yang akan terjadi jika ternyata Jepang kalah perang?"

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya sudah menyulut kemarahan Letnan Sakuma, tetapi tidak kali ini. "Saya tidak tahu hubungan antara kebetulan dan kalah perang."

"Baiklah. Buruknya, para pria di Jepang akan dibunuh, wanita akan dijadikan budak, dan mungkin setengah dari penduduk Jepang akan mati. Namun apa yang terjadi dengan mereka yang tetap hidup dengan prosentase satu banding seratus bahkan saat mereka juga rentan terhadap kematian?"

Letnan Sakuma merenung dan berbisik. "Ya, Saya rasa semua hal di alam semesta ini memiliki tujuan. Maaf Yuuki- _san,_ ini satu hal bodoh untuk ditanyakan."

"Aku lebih suka menyebutmu naif. Sakuma yang seorang prajurit dan bukan mata-mata, selalu menjadi sakuma yang sama." Ketukan tongkat jalan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki semakin mendekat dan pria itu berdiri di hadapan Letnan Sakuma sembari mencari sesuatu di kantong jasnya. Saat pria itu memberikan satu set kartu remi Letnan Sakuma tidak bisa lebih terkejut daripada ini.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan para agen D tidak pernah bisa berhenti menghiburnya, dengan cara biasa maupun tidak. "Saya rasa permainan poker sudah seharusnya menjadi kemunduran kartu remi."

Kekehan samar terdengar dari mulut Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. "Muncul dari mana optimismemu yang sempat hilang?"

"Saya mengenal poker. Permainan kartu tentang probabilitas dan kesempatan untuk menang bagi pemegang kartu terbaik, bukan tentang permainan mencurangi lawan."

Letnan Sakuma memandang mata abu-abu milik Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan tahu bahwa pria itu menjadi tua bukan tanpa sebab, pengalaman membentuknya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak berhak menghakimi, bahkan pria itu dengan gamblang menerima Letnan Sakuma apa adanya. Ya, tidak seharusnya ia terjatuh karena bujukan pria itu, tetapi Letnan Sakuma yang jujur tidak bisa berbohong terlebih lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Poker bukan tentang permainan membaca kartu."

.

 **Two Pair**

Miyoshi, salah seorang agen D yang bermulut dan berotak tajam. Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi antara Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan Letnan Sakuma, seperti Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tahu yang dirasakan Miyoshi terhadap Letnan Sakuma. Tidak perlu ada yang disembunyikan di antara keduanya, walaupun cinta seperti ini melanggar norma di masa-masa yang rentan. Namun, menjadi mata-mata pun sudah melanggar garis batas wajar. Juga bukan kejujuran yang dibanggakan karena mereka menyebut hal ini sebagai anak tiri dari permainan poker.

Setidaknya, dari segi fisik, Miyoshi adalah pria yang jauh dari kata buruk dan ia tahu benar. Miyoshi menjadi seorang narsis bukan tanpa alasan karena sudah sepantasnya ia mudah menaklukkan. Namun, Letnan Sakuma datang sebagai anomali dalam hidupnya. Satu hal yang dirasakan Miyoshi terlalu rumit untuk dipahami Letnan Sakuma yang sederhana. Saat dua orang pria merasakan satu hal yang sama dan Letnan Sakuma hanya memandang salah satu di antara mereka.

Jika Miyoshi mempunyai kesempatan untuk memilih, maka ia merasa lebih pantas untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri, tetapi tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Masa-masa awal pelatihan di Agensi D Miyoshi melihatnya, Letnan Sakuma, selalu berdiri di samping Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Mata biru gelapnya dengan tenang mengawasi jalannya pelatihan di tengah-tengah musim dingin, di antara salju dan napas berasap. Seharusnya tidak ada yang istimewa, Letnan Sakuma terlihat padat dengan mantel dan setelan formal yang biasa. Inikah yang disebut dengan cinta pandangan pertama? Tidak, Miyoshi tidak akan pernah mengakui hal-hal seperti itu.

Setelah lebih mengenalnya, Miyoshi menilai bahwa Letnan Sakuma adalah seseorang yang jujur dan loyal, dan terkadang titik kemarahannya dapat ditekan sedemikian rupa. Namun, laki-laki itu juga merupakan seorang nasionalis dengan corak masa kekaisaran Jepang yang kuat, sesuatu yang dianggap Miyoshi menggelikan. Sering kali Miyoshi sengaja menekannya hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Ini baru pukul sepuluh malam, Sakuma- _san_. Apakah kau mau ikut pergi ke kota dan mencoba restoran mewah?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak, Miyoshi, tetapi lain kali saja."

"Baiklah."

Ini bukan yang pertama kali Letnan Sakuma menolak ajakannya, tetapi bukan berarti ia berhenti begitu saja. Di malam-malam tanpa jam malam sudah sepantasnya tidak untuk disia-siakan. Ya, terlebih lagi saat ia mempunyai kesempatan besar untuk memperkenalkan dunianya kepada Letnan Sakuma.

"Apa kau pernah mendengarkan gubahan Beethoven, Sakuma- _san_?" permainan poker terasa hambar tanpa gertakan, seperti yang dilakukan Miyoshi agar Letnan Sakuma menyambutnya.

"Sejauh ini aku hanya mendengarkan _honkyoku_ , Miyoshi. Aku masih menganggap itu musik yang paling indah dan layak untuk didengarkan." Miyoshi terkekeh samar, pergerakan Letnan Sakuma terkadang terlalu mudah diprediksi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu yang paling indah jika tidak pernah mendengarkan yang lainnya?" sebenarnya Miyoshi juga tidak berharap Letnan Sakuma mengenal itu, tidak di saat-saat musik dari barat, dari manapun dan apapun itu, dianggap tidak menghormati kekaisaran Jepang dan dapat mengikis nasionalisme.

"Kurasa aku hanya tidak tertarik."

"Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , kurasa Kolonel pun tidak akan senang mengetahui bawahannya mendengarkan musik barat."

"Miyoshi, apa kau hanya ingin mengejekku?" Letnan Sakuma menimpali karena agaknya laki-laki itu tersinggung.

"Jangan salah sangka, Sakuma- _san_. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke restoran kecil di sudut kota. Di sana kau bisa belajar mendengar suara-suara lain dari luar sarangmu dan ternyata memang Jepang hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka."

"Maaf, Miyoshi. Kurasa ini terdengar lucu bagimu, tetapi mungkin kau benar. Aku yang memilih untuk tidak meninggalkan sarang dan kau tahu pasti alasannya."

"Kau harus lega karena masih dapat memilih," dan sinar mata Miyoshi meredup saat ia bertanya satu hal. "Namun memang semua hal ada beserta anti-thesisnya. Apa kau tahu bahwa Martini berasal dari Inggris, Sakuma- _san_? Memang perlunya menjaga teman agar dekat, tetapi membuat musuh lebih dekat."

"Miyoshi, aku..." pernyataan Letnan Sakuma dengan cepat disudahi Miyoshi karena ia sudah tahu pasti kelanjutannya.

"Jika kau menemukan sedikit keberanianmu, maka mencoba untuk mendengarkan Bagatelle No. 25(2) tidak akan menyakiti. Ah, jangan lupa ia diawali pada nada dasar A minor. Baiklah, selamat malam, Sakuma- _san_."

Mata biru Letnan Sakuma mengiringi Miyoshi yang berbalik pergi. Letnan Sakuma terlalu naif untuk menyambut gertakan dan penolakan itu terasa menyakitkan. Miyoshi menyadari bahwa kartu-kartu di tangannya telah karam sebelum ia mencapai _River_ (3).

.

 **Three of a Kind**

Saat ini sudah lewat tiga tahun sejak Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mendirikan Agensi D dan satu tahun setelah Letnan Sakuma kembali ke markas pusat militer sebagai penghubung militer Jepang. Kiranya masa-masa itu memang sudah berlalu dan masa depan tidak dapat diprediksi karena ternyata satu tahun setelah Jerman menyerang Polandia, Jepang semakin mengukuhkan aliansi militer di antara tiga negara. Oleh karenanya, hanya hidup hari ini merupakan sesuatu yang harus dijalani, bahkan itupun saat-saat perang dengan Sekutu adalah suatu hal yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terjadi.

Letnan Sakuma mengeratkan setelannya. Dua tahun terakhir ini, musim gugur tidak lagi membawa kesejukan di Jepang, tetapi sebaliknya, itu meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Bahkan, yang dahulu adalah kawan sekarang menjadi lawan. Ah, jika saja ia yang dulu, yang masih berada di lingkungan agen D mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Perlakukanlah temanmu seperti ia akan menjadi lawanmu," dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan membantah pernyataan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetapi tidak saat kenyataannya kali ini memang demikian.

Ia mendengar, dari Kolonel Mutou, bahwa dua _joker_ sedang berkompetisi menunjukkan wewenangnya dalam hal spionase. Kiichiro Shirahata, Konsul Jenderal Ernest Graham, dan Inggris menjadi tiga hal terkait yang diperbincangkan. Letnan Sakuma yakin benar bahwa ketiga hal itu tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya, tetapi kali ini ia sedikit mempertanyakannya karena seseorang yang ia kenal di akademi militer, Jirou Gamou, mengangkat topik itu naik kepermukaan saat Letnan Sakuma diminta bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut di penginapan sekitar Tokyo.

"Skak mat!" Jirou Gamou berucap sembari tersenyum. Ia telah memenangkan permainan ini delapan kali dan satu _stalemate_.

"Aku memang bukan tandinganmu dalam permainan catur." Letnan Sakuma balas terkekeh, menyadari kelemahannya.

"Kau mau tahu strateginya?" ia bertanya dengan humor yang kental dalam nada suaranya.

"Jika kau memaksa."

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini," dengan sedikit rasa penasaran Letnan Sakuma mendengarkan lelucon Jirou Gamou yang akan dilontarkan. "Pertahankan ratumu, tetapi jangan segan-segan membunuh ratu milik lawanmu."

"Dengan kata lain, apakah nyawa setiap pion berharga sehingga jangan sampai mengambil langkah ceroboh?"

"Ya, jika itu pionmu dan dari sudut pandangmu, tetapi tidak seperti itu jika dilihat dari sudut pandangku."

"Sewajarnya aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu. Ini tidak seperti yang kukira." Letnan Sakuma dan kerendahan hatinya.

"Ya, ini memang berbeda dari yang selama ini kaudengar dari seseorang."

"Gamou, aku mengenal banyak orang." Letnan Sakuma berkata sambil menyesap tehnya. Hanya teh karena ia merasa tidak ingin mabuk malam ini.

"Tetapi hanya ada satu Yuuki dengan pangkat letnan kolonel di Jepang."

"Tak kusangka kau juga senang bermain catur dengan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki," tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura. Ia perlu lebih berhati-hati.

Jirou Gamou hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mau bertaruh siapa yang dapat mempertahankan ratu lebih lama?"

"Entahlah, kurasa penonton perlu mempertahankan objektivitas," Letnan Sakuma berkata dengan senyumnya yang tipis.

"Atau mereka yang mencari aman. Tidak sepantasnya dua kubu yang berseteru mempunyai objektivitas yang sama. Ah, jangan tersinggung, Sakuma. Kurasa aku tidak sengaja mencampur adukkannya dengan tingkah Shirahata yang kita tahu tidak layak."

Letnan Sakuma menimpali. "Kurasa tidak perlu khawatir, bahkan Inggris tidak diperintah seorang ratu."

Jirou Gamou tertawa karenanya. "Ya, tetapi harus selalu diwaspadai karena sudah seharusnya perdana menteri menjadi teman berperang bagi raja, sedangkan ratu menjadi teman yang menghangatkan tempat tidurnya."

Letnan Sakuma meneguk tehnya sekali lagi dengan kikuk. Perkataan Jirou Gamou seharusnya tidak ditunggangi maksud apapun, tetapi baginya itu menyentuh ranah yang seharusnya sakral dan tidak sepantasnya dibicarakan. "Kau mau bermain sekali lagi?" dengan canggung ia bertanya, bermaksud sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan lain kali, Sakuma." Jirou Gamou berkata dan bersiap-siap pergi. Pria itu mengenakan mantelnya dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Di balik _shōji_ yang tertutup, Letnan Sakuma mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya dengan gemetar. Jirou Gamou tidak berubah, orang-orang yang ia kenal di akademi militer pun tidak berubah, ia merasa dirinyalah yang berubah. Letnan Sakuma merasa bahwa ia adalah penonton yang telah kehilangan objektivitas dan itu mengubahnya menjadi seorang _supporter_ karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan para agen D menunjukkan kepada mereka sikap seorang mata-mata yang sesungguhnya.

.

 **Straight**

Mereka, Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan Letnan Sakuma, adalah dua kutub yang saling berlawanan. Setiap hal adalah sebuah kontradiksi bagi satu sama lain. Malangnya, dua kutub itulah yang ditakdirkan untuk saling tarik-menarik. Sejauh apapun masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk berjarak, pada akhirnya mereka tetap terikat.

Ya, bahkan takdir menjadi suatu hal yang dapat diperdebatkan di antara mereka. Letnan Sakuma bahkan hampir melupakan terakhir kali mereka mencapai kesepakatan. Namun, hal itulah yang tidak dapat ia pungkiri adalah sesuatu yang dirindukannya.

"Jika _joker_ adalah ular berbisa maka ia adalah ular yang mematuk dirinya sendiri," pria itu berkata sambil berbisik yang hanya terdengar di telinga si lelaki yang lebih muda.

Letnan Sakuma sejenak tertegun. Pria dihadapannya sudah sepantasnya mengenakan tongkat jalan dan satu sisi sarung tangan putih dan ia tidak mengenakan alat bantu penglihatan ataupun dengan kontur wajahnya yang rileks, tetapi tidak dalam penyamarannya kali ini atau memang beginilah seharusnya warna aslinya. "Yuuki- _san_?" Letnan Sakuma berucap dengan hati-hati dan tidak kalah lirih. Terkadang ia tidak dapat membedakan yang asli dan yang samaran.

"Ah, Sakuma. Apa kau tidak merindukan seorang paman yang jauh-jauh datang dari Nagasaki? Setidaknya satu pelukan singkat akan sedikit menyembuhkannya."

Pupil mata Letnan Sakuma melebar, terkejut saat dirinya dapat menyusun potongan teka-teki yang sudah seharusnya menimbulkan pertanyaan beruntun sesaat tadi. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan dirinya, sehingga dada Letnan Kolonel Yuuki bersentuhan dengan miliknya sendiri dan kedua lengannya dilingkarkan pada punggung seorang pria yang lebar. "Jadi, Anda datang kemari dan mengaku sebagai paman saya," itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan dan pelukan itu terjadi singkat saja.

Kedua sudut bibir Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sedikit melengkungkan senyuman. "Aku mendapat izin untuk memulangkanmu tepat saat jam malam."

"Ya, Yuuki- _san_ , ini asrama militer."

"Jadi tunggu apalagi, tiga jam waktuku untuk membawamu pergi dan kaumemiliki lima menitnya untuk terlihat layak. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Tepat pada detik kedua ratus sembilan puluh delapan setelah Letnan Sakuma melaksanakan perintah, mereka menuruni kedua puluh tiga anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu keluar asrama militer dan tepat saat Letnan Sakuma mendongak ia mendapati Kolonel Mutou memandang mereka dari jendela ruangannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Itu terlihat tenang seperti halnya Letnan Kolonel Yuuki yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pendiri Agensi D dan bukan seseorang yang berpura-pura menjadi kerabatnya. Memang sejatinya semua ular adalah makhluk berdarah dingin.

"Kurasa ini agak terlambat, tetapi sudah seharusnya Anda diberikan ucapan selamat, Yuuki- _san_ ," sejujurnya Letnan Sakuma hanya tidak tahu hal yang semestinya menjadi topik pembicaraan karena sunyi ini sedikit mengganggunya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kemenangan Anda dan agen D dengan menelanjangi _Wind Agency_ atau untuk keberhasilan salah satu agen D mencuri informasi dari Honolulu." Letnan Sakuma berkata sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak perlu karena sudah semestinya seperti itu," jawaban Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengingatkan Letnan Sakuma pada ular berbisa yang mematikan, tenang dan percaya diri.

"Ya, dan tidak semestinya Anda berbicara tentang kematian. Setidaknya itu bukan sesuatu yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang yang menganggapnya ilusi."

"Hanya kau yang berbicara tentang kematian. Aku bukan membicarakan itu, melainkan tentang kekosongan. Itulah takdir bagiku," ada sesuatu tersembunyi dalam nada suara Letnan Kolonel Yuuki yang Letnan Sakuma ingin mengungkapnya.

"Setiap manusia dikutuk untuk mati, Yuuki- _san_. Mereka yang mengetahui takdirnya harus menjalaninya."

"Jadi itukah yang seharusnya akan dilakukan pasukan _Kamikaze_ di Pearl Harbour?" Kehormatan... jika saja tujuan hidup yang dipilih oleh Agensi D adalah hal apapun yang terkait, dapat dipastikan mereka telah memperolehnya. Satu hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh militer kekaisaran Jepang. Lewat perang, lewat pasukan berani mati.

"Jangan mencemooh kami. Setidaknya mereka menjalani takdirnya dengan sebuah kepastian. Jadi, Yuuki- _san_ saya memahami kekosongan, tetapi tetap tidak akan bisa mengenali wajahnya." Letnan Sakuma tahu hari ini Letnan Kolonel Yuuki telah mengejutkannya dua kali dan yang terakhir sungguh di luar dugaan karena pria itu membawanya kembali ke asrama Agensi D dan jika Letnan Sakuma ingin mempertanyakannya maka kedua mata biru gelapnyalah yang melakukan itu.

"Aku memutuskan tindakan yang tepat adalah membawamu pulang, Sakuma, dan itu ada di antara kekosongan."

Letnan Sakuma tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia mulai mengerti hal tersembunyi di dalam nada suara Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. "Yuuki- _san_ , bukankah itu berarti Anda mulai mengenali wajahnya yang seharusnya tidak berwujud?"

Pintu masuk asrama Agensi D yang menutup di belakang mereka berdua menjadi jawabannya. "Inilah takdir bagiku." Letnan Kolonel Yuuki berkata sembari merengkuh pinggang Letnan Sakuma dan mengecup bibirnya yang terasa seperti kekosongan.

 **.**

 **Flush**

Satu hal terbaik tentang musik adalah interpretasinya. Musik yang sama bahkan dapat dimaknai secara berbeda dengan selang waktu yang tidak begitu lama, satu atau dua tahun. Selama masih ada telinga untuk mendengarkan dan hati untuk memahami. Itu seperti melihat bintang bersinar di langit malam. Mereka yang selalu ada di sana, tetapi tidak akan pernah ada bintang yang sama dan seperti itulah yang terjadi pada musik.

Letnan Sakuma mendengarkan salah satu di antaranya. Ia mendengar setelah terjadi perdebatan panjang di antara dirinya sendiri; karena nasionalisme, keingin tahuan, ataupun kesalahan besar. Suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan olehnya adalah mendengar musik dari barat dan ia menuduh suara gramofon di restoran kecil di sudut kota yang terdengar hingga ke jalanan sehingga ia tidak bisa tidak untuk mendengarnya.

Ia mendengar sebuah musik tentang romansa yang sudah sewajarnya ekspresif dan anehnya seperti paras seseorang di hari kematiannya. Agaknya Letnan Sakuma sedikit melupakan bahwa itu dimulai dari nada dasar A minor dan pada akhirnya seekspresif apapun itu tetap terdengar gelisah, gelap, dan sedih – Bagatelle No. 25 pun dimulai dari sana. Letnan Sakuma yang kini telah mendengarkan dapat menginterpretasikannya sebagai kekosongan, setidaknya bagi salah seorang agen D yang pernah ia kenal – Miyoshi.

Kematian adalah bagian alami dari kehidupan dan Letnan Sakuma tahu benar. Baginya, ia telah melihat banyak kematian, setidaknya kawan-kawannya mengalami itu di medan perang dan bukan berarti lalu dilupakan karena mereka hidup di dalam kenangan. Apabila Letnan Sakuma pada suatu waktu mengenang Miyoshi maka itu adalah rasa bersalah sebagai perwujudannya karena ia tidak ingin peduli akan suatu hal yang ditinggalkan atau tetap disimpan oleh Miyoshi. Sebuah perasaan romantis yang dalam dirasakan Miyoshi terhadapnya. Miyoshi menyebutnya sebagai cinta, tetapi Letnan Sakuma menyebut itu frustrasi.

"Salah satu ularnya mati," tanpa basa-basi khas Kolonel Mutou.

"Siapa?"

Kolonel Mutou menjawab pertanyaan Letnan Sakuma dengan menunjukkan sebuah foto hitam putih yang terlihat sendu berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang diabadikan di dalamnya. "Dikuburkan di bawah nama Maki Katsuhiko."

Letnan Sakuma melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat lebih jelas dan ia mengenalinya – Miyoshi – yang terlihat tenang dan hidup. Namun terkadang kematian menjadi kebenaran yang menyakitkan, serupa dengan rasa sakit dia yang ulu hatinya tertusuk tiang baja. Lalu Letnan Sakuma melangkah mundur ke tempat ia semula berdiri tegap dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kuharap kau masih dan harus tetap objektif dalam tugas kali ini. Mata-mata... mereka hanya bisa mendegradasi _Bushido_. Kawanan mereka mati satu, tetapi yang lain akan terus hidup. Maka, hancurkan Yuuki. Apapun caranya. Kau bukan melakukan ini untuk dirimu sendiri, melainkan untuk kehormatan Jepang."

"Ya, Pak!"

Letnan Sakuma pamit undur diri saat gerakan tangan Kolonel Mutou memberi isyarat untuk mengusirnya. Kiranya ular berbisa hanya mati saat kepalanya dipenggal, maka Letnan Sakuma datang dengan segala kenaifannya untuk memikat hati Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Namun siapa sangka, jika dalam prosesnya ia membuat Miyoshi pun jatuh cinta.

Tugas yang selama ini dilaksanakannya atas perintah Kolonel Mutou mungkin saja akan menjadi pedang bermata dua hingga Letnan Sakuma tidak lagi mengenali _katana_ -nya. Itu akan menyakiti, bukan hanya lawan melainkan juga dirinya sendiri. Namun, tidak akan ada yang peduli pada perasaannya saat dirinya dituntut untuk tidak merasakan apapun. Letnan Sakuma menghela napas berat, ia menyadari mungkin ia sudah selayaknya dihukum atas perbuatannya.

.

 **Full House**

"Hanya _joke_ r kesepian yang terlena oleh angan-angan."

"Siapa yang sedang Anda bicarakan, Yuuki- _san_?"

Kedua iris gelap Letnan Kolonel Yuuki memandang lekat Letnan Sakuma. "Siapapun."

"Termasuk Anda sendiri?"

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tertawa singkat, kekehan suaranya yang jarang terdengar. "Ya, termasuk aku," dan Letnan Sakuma tidak bisa tidak untuk ikut tertawa. "Kurasa aku akan terdengar seperti seorang romantisis."

"Jadi, apakah Anda juga mendengarkan Beethoven?"

"Aku mendengar misterinya merasuk ke dalam jiwaku." Letnan Sakuma meyakini jika misteri itu mempunyai bentuk materialnya maka ia akan sama gelapnya dengan warna mata Letnan Kolonel Yuuki.

Kolonel Mutou kiranya selalu memperingatkan Letnan Sakuma tentang eksistensi kegelapan dan iblis yang datang dari sana. Dia yang seharusnya dihancurkan karena prinsip-prinsip yang bertentangan. Sepantasnya Letnan Sakuma memang tidak alpa, tidak mudah percaya. Namun, ia tetaplah Letnan Sakuma yang naif sehingga iblis kegelapan itu dengan iris mata yang sama gelapnya menarik ia semakin dalam tanpa pernah disadarinya dan memberinya tanda di luar kesadarannya, jiwa dan raga.

Iris biru Letnan Sakuma hanya melihat gelap bahkan di ruang pribadi Letnan Kolonel Yuuki yang terang karena gairah. Kesadarannya tidak pernah menolak kehadiran Letnan Kolonel Yuuki di dalam dirinya, di dalam hidupnya. Sehingga, ia dengan rela menerima kehadiran pria itu dengan tangan terbuka. Ia pun dengan tanpa ragu-ragu mendekap punggung yang penuh bekas luka, tetapi hangat dan kokoh. Letnan Sakuma merasakan bekas-bekas luka itu di bawah telapak tangannya, itu karena robekan timah panas atau tusukan pedang atau hantaman bahan peledak, dan dengan mata berkabut yang separuh terpejam Letnan Sakuma seakan ingin mencoba memahami rasa sakitnya.

Pemahaman itu membawanya dalam penerimaan yang erotis. Letnan Sakuma tidak ingin lagi menghitung berapa kali mereka yang mulanya hanya sekadar bercakap-cakap berakhir dengan pergumulan keduanya di atas futon tipis milik Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Pun pemahaman itu membuat keduanya berdamai dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Katakan, Yuuki- _san_. Apa angan-angan yang ada di benak Anda?" ada harapan dalam pertanyaan Letnan Sakuma yang muncul di sela-sela rintihan tertahan.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menjawabnya disertai geraman suaranya yang satu oktaf lebih rendah. "Angan-angan itu datang saat aku jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi. Dalam mimpi itu aku pergi ke angkasa luar dan bertemu sebuah bintang. Dia yang terang dan indah dan aku mengambilnya. Tidak disangka saat aku terbangun dia benar-benar berada di genggamanku."

"Saya rasa itu sungguh indah dan dalam bayangan saya, Yuuki- _san_ , bahwa bintang itu membawaku menuju malam, tetapi itu dapat menerangi sisi gelap dalam kehidupan."

"Ya, kuakui itu memang indah, Sakuma. Namun ada satu hal yang kulupakan," mata biru Letnan Sakuma bersinar dengan penuh keingintahuan dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencuri seluruh atensi yang dimiliki Letnan Sakuma hanya untuk dirinya. "Sebuah bintang akan meledak menjelang kematiannya dan sisa-sisa ledakan yang mempunyai kepadatan dan gravitasi kuat membuat sebuah lubang hitam."

"Tidakkah itu sedikit menakutkan, Yuuki- _san_?" kedua alis Letnan Sakuma terangkat saat ia mempertanyakannya. Satu misteri yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ia mengerti, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa Letnan Kolonel Yuuki merasakan itu di dalam jiwanya.

"Yang perlu ditakuti adalah umurnya yang tidak akan pernah panjang."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena saat misteri itu terpecahkan maka ia bukan lagi seorang romantisis." Letnan Kolonel Yuuki berkata dengan ringan, tetapi kedua netra gelapnya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Letnan Sakuma.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan saat seseorang tidak lagi menjadi seorang romantisis?"

"Ia akan menyeberang ke pihak lawan," jika Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengatakan hal itu masih dengan tanpa ekspresi maka Letnan Sakuma tidak bisa lebih merasa bahagia daripada saat ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar yang juga tidak berusaha untuk ia sembunyikan dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki lebih erat di antara ketelanjangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Yuuki- _san_."

.

 **Four of a kind**

Tidak ada yang lebih mengecewakan dibandingkan sebuah gempa waktu, bahkan bagi para mata-mata yang menyongsong kekosongan dengan kesadaran penuh. Itu lebih mengecewakan daripada berita kematian salah satu agen D yang akhirnya itu terasa bagaikan kebebasan. Kematian nyatanya adalah wujud kekosongan bagi salah satu orang tetapi bukan berarti akan menjadi sama bagi para agen D yang lainnya.

Jalan yang dipilih Tobisaki Hiroyuki dengan pangkat letnan di Manchuria seperti sebuah _deja vu_. Wujud kekosongan yang terulang lagi setelah seribu empat ratus enam puluh hari, terhitung sejak saat itu. Kali ini lebih mengecewakan, lebih menyakitkan hati.

Sakit? Fukumoto yang tidak banyak bicara pun berpendapat bahwa sakit adalah saat jari tangannya teriris pisau. Hatano berpendapat bahwa sakit adalah saat kepalanya tidak sengaja dihantam senapan hingga sesaat ia lupa ingatan. Sebuah rusuk yang patah karena siksaan musuh tanpa jeda adalah rasa sakit menurut Kaminaga. Namun, hati yang sakit... adalah sebuah rasa yang tidak lagi terdefinisi.

Sakit yang tidak terdefinisikan itu ditimbulkan oleh rasa kecewa akibat kehilangan. Bahkan, bagi para mata-mata dengan kekosongan sebagai masa depan ternyata mereka masih memiliki hati. Pun bagi dia, seorang _spy master_ yang dijuluki _the Demon King_ , ternyata hatinya tetap tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong bagaimanapun sakitnya saat ia akhirnya memutuskan hubungan antara hal-hal yang selama ini ia kira sebagai bagian dari dirinya.

Itu dimulai saat keenam agen D berjajar di ruangan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Di suatu waktu yang terasa seperti awal mula mereka terbentuk sebagai anggota Agensi D walau tanpa mereka yang sudah pergi dan yang memilih untuk pergi. Namun kali ini, keenam agen D mengerti bahwa mereka, sekali lagi, akan menyaksikan wujud dari kekosongan dan tidak memiliki sedikitpun bayangan terhadap sesuatu yang akan ditimpakan kepada mereka.

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki adalah satu orang pria paling keras yang pernah dikenal oleh para agen D, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri dan terutama kepada dirinya sendiri. Hingga pria itu mendapati bahwa ia tidak lagi mampu mengenali wajahnya pada pantulan cermin. Itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah saatnya mengakhiri.

"Itu milikmu Yuuki- _san_! Itu wajahmu sendiri!" Hatano mungkin bermulut lancang, tapi kali ini tidak akan ada yang ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Seseorang yang balas menatap Letnan Kolonel Yuuki di cermin tidak lagi mempunyai benak yang sama, bukan lagi miliknya. Seluruhnya, kenangan tentang kemenangan itu terlihat kabur layaknya eksistensi diri seorang mata-mata. Pun semua misteri kehidupan yang sebagai hasil dari usianya yang menua, ternyata tak satupun dari semua itu adalah miliknya. Maka Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menjawabnya. "Ya, tetapi tidak dengan kedua mata ini."

"Ada apa dengan kedua mata itu Yuuki- _san_? Semua itu dirimu," jika topik ini membawa ketegangan, maka itu tidak memengaruhi nada suara Jitsui walaupun setengahnya adalah kekecewaan.

"Maka kehilangan memang menimbulkan kesakitan yang tidak terbayangkan."

"Jadi untuk apa kami menginginkannya? Untuk apa Anda menginginkannya, Yuuki- _san_?"

"Karena ketika seorang mata-mata berada di sebuah kebimbangan dan jika wajah orang yang dicintainyalah yang muncul selalu di pikirannya, itu menjadi waktunya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu." Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengatakan sebuah pepatah lama. Memang sudah seharusnya kehadiran seorang penghubung di antara Agensi D dan militer kekaisaran Jepang tidak berarti apapun, tetapi tidak begitu yang akhirnya terjadi. "Aku tahu persis, kurasa."

Kenyataannya, cinta memang bisa datang tanpa diduga. Itu dapat melunakkan bahkan hati yang paling keras dan meredupkan tatapan mata gelap yang seharusnya tajam. Lalu siapa yang dapat mempertahankan kewarasannya saat pada akhirnya ia mengetahui wajahnya tidak lagi sama? Tidak Letnan Kolonel Yuuki.

Pria itu tiba pada masanya untuk mengakhiri karena Letnan Kolonel Yuuki pun tidak akan sanggup menghindari sebuah panggilan dari kekosongan. Bagai menyanyikan lagu-lagu tentang romansa lantaran itu berwujud sebagai Letnan Sakuma, terdengar seperti suara Letnan Sakuma, dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mencium wangi aroma tubuhnya. Satu hal yang berakhir dengan hitam di atas putih yang tergeletak pongah diikuti dengan keputusan sepihak dari Letnan Kolonel Yuuki. Tidak satupun yang sanggup berkata-kata karena keenam insan yang selayaknya menyebut diri mereka sebagai agen D menyaksikan kepergian pria itu di antara keheningan.

 _Surat Pengunduran Diri._

.

 **Straight Flush**

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki terkadang masih tidak habis pikir bahwa ada dua miliar orang di bumi ini. Namun, ia hanya memilih jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang menurutnya istimewa dan tidak ingin menggantikannya dengan apapun. Nyatanya, ia memang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan dirinya yang lama dan memandang dirinya yang baru lewat kedua iris mata biru Letnan Sakuma.

Jatuh cinta memang sanggup membutakan, tidak hanya matanya tetapi juga hatinya. Pun ternyata jatuh cinta membuat Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menjadi seorang pendusta. Ya, dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tahu bahwa lelaki naif itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama layaknya rasa cinta yang dirasakan Letnan Sakuma kepada seseorang yang memang seharusnya, tetapi di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Sejauh ini Yuuki- _san_... apakah Anda bahagia?"

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang?" ada nada terhibur di dalam suara Letnan Kolonel Yuuki.

"Saya seperti telah mencabut akar dari pohonnya, Yuuki- _san_."

"Jika mau mengakuinya, kau sudah melakukannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi, Yuuki- _san_... ?"

"Setidaknya aku memang perlu merasa lega karena tidak lagi mendengar _joker_ yang berbicara dan tertawa di dalam kepalaku."

Sebuah jawaban singkat terlontar, tetapi Letnan Sakuma butuh lebih dari satu tarikan napas untuk memahaminya. Jika boleh jujur, jawaban Letnan Kolonel Yuuki agak meresahkannya. Seharusnya, Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tidak pernah terdengar seperti seorang martir. Letnan Sakuma tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa takut atau merasa iba.

"Anda bilang, Yuuki- _san_ , bunuh diri bukanlah pilihan bijak bahkan saat terdesak."

"Sakuma... Sakuma-ku yang naif," dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tidak kuasa untuk tidak mendekapnya yang disambut Letnan Sakuma dengan bahagia. Letnan Kolonel Yuuki kiranya tidak lagi peduli. Hatinya akan selalu menjadi milik letnan Sakuma untuk dirasa atau dimanipulasi atau bahkan dijadikan sebagai pembunuh. "Aku tidak perlu membunuh diriku sendiri untuk membungkam _joker_ dalam kepalaku. Aku lebih memilih untuk membunuh _joker_ itu sendiri dan hidup dengan kehidupan yang jauh berbeda."

"Yuuki- _san_ , Anda benar-benar... membunuhnya?"

"Kematian adalah kematian, satu hal yang menjadi akhir dari segala yang dimiliki oleh _joker_. Pada akhirnya itu hanyalah bahasa lain dari kekosongan yang mengambil bentuk nyatanya." Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tahu bahwa terkadang hatinya mengingkari sebagaimana akalnya memahami bahwa cinta itu menjeratnya dengan kekuatan yang irasional. Namun, memang ternyata perasaannya sendirilah, yang ia sebut dengan cinta, yang lebih mematikan.

"Maafkan saya, Yuuki- _san_..." hanya tiga kata yang tidak utuh itu keluar dari belah bibir Letnan Sakuma. Maaf, karena seburuk apapun perintah Kolonel Mutou itu tetaplah perintah. Maaf, karena membuat Anda membuang prinsip-prinsip hidup yang senantiasa menyertainya. Maaf, karena telah jatuh cinta. Begitulah kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh Letnan Sakuma jika saja ia dapat menyusunnya secara utuh dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki memahaminya.

"Kau terlambat, Sakuma. Aku sudah lebih dulu melakukannya, memaafkanmu," kiranya Letnan Kolonel Yuuki pun ingin mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Letnan Sakuma. Pria itu sudah memilih dan ia tidak akan pernah ingin menyesalinya. Cinta, satu hal yang mereka berdua rasakan, ternyata memang membutakan.

.

 **Royal Flush**

 _Joker_ adalah sesosok yang nyata saat keadaan damai. Namun di masa-masa ini, perang berbicara yang sebenarnya dan tidak tahu kapan itu akan berhenti. Sehingga, sosok _joker_ benar-benar menjadi joker dalam permainan poker. Ia dipandang sebelah mata, disisihkan, dan memanglah tidak berguna, bahkan di antara kartu terendah atau tertinggi sekalipun. Pun Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menyadari bahwa esok mereka akan mati.

Hidup adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar misterius dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengakuinya. Ia adalah sosok pria keras yang berpegang teguh kepada prinsip-prinsip hidupnya, tetapi itu seakan menjadi tahun-tahun yang telah lama berlalu, sebelum ia bertemu Letnan Sakuma, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa telah jatuh begitu keras dan memahami bahwa itu disebut dengan cinta. Ia sekarang mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa beginilah akhirnya, sebuah kekosongan sebagai satu hal yang selalu ia tanamkan dalam benaknya.

Pria itu memandang, jauh ke luar dari visinya; di sana hanya terdapat tanah yang berubah merah, tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan yang tidak lagi bernyawa, dan kilat-kilat dari pedang bukan hanya untuk menghabisi musuh tetapi juga diri mereka sendiri atau mungkin dirinya sendiri. Suatu hal yang begitu asing dan tidak ingin ia kenali, tetapi juga begitu khas peperangan. Namun ia mengenalnya, seorang lelaki muda, yang berusia hampir separuh usianya dan pada akhirnya membawa ia kembali mendengar suara mortir yang berdentum tiga puluh kali setiap menitnya.

Itu menggetarkan relung hati. Lelaki itu pulalah yang membuat Letnan Kolonel Yuuki membisikkan kata-kata. "Telah kupetakan sebuah tanah indah tak bertuan," saat pria yang lebih tua itu menyentuhnya dalam arus pasang kekaguman. Namun, arus pasang itu secara cepat menghanyutkannya dan ia belum pernah merasa setidak berdaya ini sebelumnya.

"Saya telah memberikan Anda hak penuh, Yuuki- _san_ ," kiranya Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mendapat angin segar, suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan pada titik ini dalam permainan poker tanpa joker. Ada masanya ia menyangkal, menolak, ataupun mengingkari – karena memang ialah sang _joker_ – tetapi ia merasa bahwa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia mengundurkan diri.

Hanya ada peperangan, satu tempat tersisa untuk pergi karena Letnan Sakuma-nya ada di sana walaupun Letnan Kolonel Yuuki tahu tidak akan pernah ada kemenangan dalam perang. Namun, jemarinya enggan berjarak dari yang terkasih. Apapun itu, kartu di tangannya tetaplah tidak sempurna dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sempurna, tetapi indah dengan caranya sendiri. Cinta, itu membuat mereka bebas berkelana; dari penderitaan, kekalahan, dan kematian.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

1\. Martini.

2\. Dikenal juga dengan judul für Elise.

3\. Kartu kelima yang dibuka di atas meja saat bermain poker.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

 _Copyright©2016, Putra Penipu_


End file.
